CAREMEL
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Kai menangis ketika mengingat Kyungsoo. Ketika ingat tubuh basah yang berdiri terakhir kali didepan matanya, tidak ia lindungi sepenuh hati /KAISOO/EXO/KAI/KYUNGSOO/Repost


_Karena terkadang kita butuh seseorang yang dapat mengerti, meski tanpa sebuah kata penghantar dari bibir._

.

.

.

.

.

CARAMEL

Kaisoo

.

Kim Jong Soo 1214

.

.

.

.

.

Backsound :

 _ **Lee Hi – Passing By**_

 _ **Lee Hi – Breathe**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo itu gila.

Dia bodoh, idiot, cacat, si target _bully_ yang membuat Kai benci padanya.

Sejak pertama kali Kai masuk sekolah, ia tiada pernah menyukai Kyungsoo.

Tidak dengan tatapannya.

Tidak dengan sikapnya.

Tidak juga dengan semua perlakuan terhadapnya.

Kai benci makluk lemah yang berpura-pura kuat macam Kyungsoo.

Ia benci melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Ia benci ketika tidak sengaja mendapati Kyungsoo menangis dibelakang gedung sekolah dalam keadaan tubuh penuh tepung.

Ia benci ketika Kyungsoo mengusap air mata didepannya.

Ia tidak suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia itu makluk lemah.

Tidak dapat melawan segerombolan anak yang datang dengan telur busuk ditangannya.

Untuk apa dia memiliki tongkat jika tidak ia gunakan untuk melawan mereka?

Apa ia pikir tongkat itu hanya untuk membantunya berjalan saja?

Bodoh!

Kai benci makluk seperti itu.

.

.

.

Kai tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo 'teropsesi' padanya.

Selalu mengikutinya pulang meski Kai tahu arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Selalu memberinya roti caramel dan susu kotak saat istirahat makan siang.

Bahkan Kyungsoo sering menunggunya keluar gedung latihan meski sudah lewat jam malam.

Kai tidak suka.

Jadi dia hanya akan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan suara paraunya.

Sebab Kai hanya akan mengabaikan Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

Selalu.

.

.

.

"S-selamat p-pagi, K-kai."

Kyungsoo menyapa pagi itu.

Dengan tatapan harapnya,

dengan senyum cerahnya,

dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Tapi Kai hanya diam.

Memandang wajah Kyungsoo sebentar, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Gurat-gurat kesedihan itu terpancar.

Melukai garis senyum hingga kedua sudut bibir itu meringsut.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu jika menyapa Kai bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Tidak hari ini saja, tapi juga kemarin.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kai memang benar, bahwa Kyungsoo itu bodoh.

Sebab ia tetap teguh pada niatnya untuk mendekati Kai meski selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Karena sebenarnya…

… Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah alasan.

.

.

.

"M-mau p-pergi ke kantin b-bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai siang itu.

Tanpa malu-malu ia menawarkan diri.

Tapi Kai tetap seperti biasa.

Mengabaikan sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo dengan susah payah.

"K-kai-"

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo cepat-cepat.

Seolah tiada ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo mengudara lagi, Kai bangkit dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Tanpa menghiraukan wajah kecwa itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan raut terluka itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri.

Siapa dirinya?

Hanya seorang cacat yang mengharapkan perhatian.

Kyungsoo tahu sampai dimana batasannya.

Jangankan untuk melewati batasan itu,

untuk mendekatinya saja ia butuh keberanian yang besar.

Seberapapun batasan itu menghalanginya, Kyungsoo ingin tetap mencoba.

Ia tiada peduli terhadap pandangan Kai padanya.

Bahkan ketika Kai berkata, "Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang."

Kadang Kyungsoo sampai harus berlama-lama berdiri didepan cermin untuk mengamati dirinya.

Fisiknya memang buruk, tapi dirinya bukan sampah.

Ia hanya ingin Kai melihatnya.

Oleh sebab itulah Kyungsoo bertekat ingin melewati batasan itu.

.

.

.

"Un-untukmu."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekotak susu pada Kai ketika laki-laki itu menepi untuk istirahat berlatih.

Kai tidak bereaksi.

Mata runcingnya menatap kelain arah sembari tangannya meraih tas untuk mengambil botol air mineral dari sana.

Kyungsoo diam.

Kecewa.

Lalu ia menarik kembali kotak susu itu dari hadapan Kai.

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan-pelan, mencoba menahan diri.

"K-kai…"

Kai tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Ad-ada yang i-ngin kubicarakan padamu. Bi-bisa tidak menemuiku di-ditaman sepulang sekolah?"

Kyungsoo memainkan tongkat kayunya.

Sambil menunduk, hatinya mengucap do'a supaya Kai mau berkata 'iya'.

Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo diacuhkan.

Ucapannya tidak dianggap.

Buktinya, Kai malah berjalan ketengah lapangan, menekan tombol pada speaker besar lalu kembali menari.

Kyungsoo kecewa.

Tapi ia coba memahami.

Mungkin saja waktunya tidak tepat.

Mungkin juga Kai memang benar-benar sedang sibuk.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu itu hanya sebuah kalimat penenang hati, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo dapat kembali tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya.

Ditaman belakang sekolah, dimalam dengan hujan deras.

Tubuh mungilnya basah.

Tongkat kayunya tiada berdiri kokoh seperti biasa.

Bibirnya pucat, seolah sedang menahan dingin yang menusuk tulang belulang.

Tapi Kai hanya diam.

Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dari jauh.

Baginya, menganggap Kyungsoo sama halnya dengan menganggap sampah.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Karena sejak awal Kai memang tiada menyukai laki-laki itu.

Gara-gara Kyungsoo sering mendekatinya, satu persatu teman-temannya menjauh.

Mereka tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang dekat dengan makluk ter _bully_ macam Kyungsoo.

Oleh sebab itu Kai rela berlatih mati-matian tanpa tahu waktu.

Supaya ia dapat meraih mimpinya menjadi penari terbaik.

Supaya teman-temannya mau kembali padanya.

Tapi semua terasa sia-sia ketika Kyungsoo terus-terusan mengikutinya.

.

.

"A-aku tahu kau disana."

Kyungsoo berkata, memecah lamunan yang sempat hinggap dalam kepala Kai.

Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Samar-samar Kai dapat mendengar meski riuh titik hujan semakin deras jatuhnya.

Kai masih diam.

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sementara Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi tongkatnya, Kai berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

Kai tidak basah sebab payung hitam yang ia bawa dapat melindungi tubuhnya.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo, yang sudah pucat karena dingin yang menyerang.

"M-maafkan aku."

Ucapan itu terdengar tulus.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah membuat teman-temanmu menjauh."

Kai tidak bereaksi.

Matanya tertuju pada bibir Kyungsoo yang mulai bergemelatuk.

"Tidak cukup kalau hanya minta maaf."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, seolah mengetahui apa maksud dari ucapan Kai.

Namun entah mengapa senyum itu membuat perasaan Kai menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Aku akan mengembalikan teman-temanmu."

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya, "Caranya?"

"Dengan melakukan hal yang sama."

Mungkin Kai tidak terlalu paham pada maksud yang coba diutarakan Kyungsoo.

Tapi, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Lakukan semaumu. Selama kau tidak muncul didepanku, aku akan menghargai itu."

Kai tatap mata Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

Ada bening manik yang perlahan sayu.

Bersama tatapan itu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu.

Kai merasa tenang sebab Kyungsoo tidak muncul disekolah.

Ia jadi bisa belajar, berlatih, dan makan siang tanpa gangguan dari Kyungsoo.

Satu-satu temannya juga mulai kembali menyapanya.

Mereka berkerumun, berebut perhatian darinya setelah ia mendapatkan medali dari hasil lomba menari.

Tapi Kai rasa mereka semua tidak mendekatinya dengan hati.

Mereka tidak menatapnya seperti Kyungsoo menatapnya.

Tidak ada simpati dan perhatian disana.

Yang ada hanya sebuah ambisi.

Dan Kai merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

.

.

.

Jika biasanya sepotong roti caramel dan sekotak susu ada diatas meja dan bangku ruang latihan, Kai akan selalu membuang dua benda itu.

Tapi sekarang tanpa kehadiran sepotong roti caramel dan kotak susu dari Kyungsoo, Kai merasa hampa.

Ia jadi ingat, bagaimana Kyungsoo yang berjalan susah payah mendekatinya untuk memberi roti caramel dan sekotak susu,

tersenyum padanya,

meletakkan tongkat kayu disamping satu kaki kecilnya,

lalu berkata, 'untukmu' dengan riang gembira.

Kai rindu.

Entahlah, perasaan itu datang begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

.

Kira-kira hampir dua bulan, dan pada akhirnya Kai penasaran.

Ia mencoba mencari tahu dimana Kyungsoo.

Sebab mengapa ia tidak datang kesekolah,

Dan mengapa tiada ada kabarpun darinya.

Kai mencari tahu letak rumah Kyungsoo,

Nomor telepon Kyungsoo,

Dan siapa orang tua Kyungsoo.

Kai jadi merasa buruk.

Mengingat Kyungsoo yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya,

Tentang letak rumahnya,

Siapa orang tuanya,

bahkan Kyungsoo tahu nomor teleponnya-meski selalu ia hapus setelah mendapat pesan dari laki-laki itu.

Setelah beberapa kesulitan ia lalui, disinilah ia sekarang.

Didepan ruangan dingin dengan nuansa putih ditiap sisi.

Kai tidak dapat bergerak.

Tubuhnya seperti dipaku.

Dadanya terasa dipukul sejuta palu.

Sakit…

Sesak…

"Kyung…"

Sapanya pelan-pelan.

Telapak tangannya bergetar menyentuh tangan mungil itu.

Mata yang rucing dan tajam melunak tanpa diperintah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?…"

Serak…

Suara yang keluar ia tahan supaya tiada terdengar bergetar.

"…aku datang."

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tepat setelah Kai datang, Ibu Kyungsoo menceritakan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Kai sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sesal begitu dalam menguasai hatinya.

Jadi yang Kai lakukan hanya mengelus tangan itu pelan-pelan supaya tidak melukainya.

"Karena Kai sudah datang, Kyungsoo harus segera dikebumikan. Satu bulan yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo meminta tubuhnya diawetkan setelah meninggal, kami sempat menolak. Tapi mengingat itu adalah permintaan terakhir, jadi Bibi melakukannya."

Entah mengapa mendengar baris-baris kalimat itu membuat Kai seperti dibanting.

Percuma ia menyesali, sebab tubuh rapuh itu sudah kaku.

Kai menangis ketika mengingat Kyungsoo.

Ketika ingat tubuh basah yang berdiri terakhir kali didepan matanya, tidak ia lindungi sepenuh hati.

Jika saja waktu bisa kembali,

Jika saja waktu tidak berputar secepat ini,

Mungkin Kai tidak akan terlambat.

Tapi…

Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake!**

 _Seoul, 19 Juni 2017_

 _Untuk teman kecilku, Kim Kai._

 _Mungkin saat kau mendapat surat ini, aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi._

 _Sedikit aneh sebenarnya menulis surat pada teman yang setiap hari kujumpai, tapi aku rasa hanya ini satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan ^^_

 _Pertama, permintaan maafku tempo hari itu sungguh-sungguh._

 _Aku benar-benar menyesal karena kau kehilangan banyak teman sejak kehadiranku._

 _Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit ingatan tentang masalalu kita._

 _Tentang seberapa dekat persahabatan kita._

 _Ingat tidak, dulu aku yang sering mencuri popokmu setelah selesai mandi bersama, haha!_

 _Ah… mungkin kau tidak ingat karena memorimu yang hilang sejak kecelakaan itu._

 _Aku juga kehilangan satu kakiku sejak itu._

 _Aku pikir kau akan ingat jika aku terus mendekatimu seperti itu._

 _Tapi ternyata keadaan berubah menjadi sebaliknya, ya…_

 _Maaf…_

 _Ah…aku meninggalkan tiga kotak besar berisi mainan kita sewaktu kecil._

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu ingat._

 _Kau tahu, menyimpan memori masa kecil sendirian itu tidak enak._

 _Jadi aku harap kau dapat segera mengingatnya._

 _Salam sayang, Kyungsoo._


End file.
